FIG. 1 depicts block diagram of a portion of a typical computer network in the prior art. Computer network 102 comprises computer network bus 104 to which computer peripherals can be attached or shared across the network. In particular, host computer 106 via computer port 108 is attached to computer network bus 104 via computer network port 110. Peripheral 118 is directly connected to the computer network via peripheral port 120 and computer network port 122. Alternatively, peripheral 114 is directly connected to host computer 106 via peripheral port 116 and host computer port 112.
If such a network is a classified network, provision must be made to track configuration changes, particularly the un-authorized attachment of computer peripherals. If this is not done, then un-authorized data and “viruses” residing in software/firmware contained within computer peripherals attached to a host computer or computer network can reap havoc upon the computer or network or both. The expense and time required to track configuration changes manually is high. Manual tracking often leads to long delays and waits when changes must be made in a classified development environment.
Automated configuration control and logging of attachments of computer peripherals is superior to manual tracking. The prior art, however, concentrates primarily on enhanced automated software protection of computer assets. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,144,659 and 5,289,540, Jones discloses a security method wherein a hard drive controller provides extra security functions. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,562, Reardon discloses the use of CPU-independent, user activated key lock switches by which a CPU-independent security controller can be configured and reprogrammed in a secure fashion.